Falling For The Stars
by Evenstar1002
Summary: "Harvey finds Donna in 'the' dress". One prompt. Two versions. One pre-canon, one canon.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: One dress. One prompt. One experiment._

_Harvey finds Donna in the dress everyone is talking about. One time pre-canon, one time canon. _

_This is for Sarah (who prompted this) and Pat (who asked me to write). _

_Prompt: "What if dunk Donna lets herself into his apartment and he comes home to find her like that one the counter where she smirks, uncrosses her legs and says "you're missing out Specter" and dares him to do something about it."_

* * *

_**Falling For The Stars (pre-canon)**_

* * *

The way that dress sparkles in the soft light of the room and illuminates her in a mysterious and tantalizing glow has been driving him insane for the past two hours and twenty-six minutes. It has rendered every attempt at a proper conversation nearly impossible, even though landing the host of their little soirée as a new client is the sole purpose of the evening.

And while Donna had complained all the way over to the party that her tailor had accidentally shortened her dress five inches past her normal length, she now wore it with as much poise and confidence as only Donna Paulsen could. Harvey is pretty sure that every man in attendance had at least ogled her twice by now, while every woman in the room undoubtedly would kill to be her.

A range of emotions he's never felt before is clawing its talons against the restraints of his chest and even a second glass of scotch can't dissolve the chaos that's raging inside of him. Just seeing her talking to other men (when she had promised to stay by his side throughout the night) makes for at least a dozen different feelings, for which he finally possesses the emotional awareness to identify and name them all. Anger. Frustration. Desperation. Jealousy. Want. Need. Longing. Lust. _Love_.

There is still that artificial anger at Louis, for having forced him to attend this event with Donna when he'd had thought it a bad idea from the beginning. And there is frustration at being here with Donna, while not being able to _be_ with Donna. Desperation, to have her by his side; tonight and tomorrow and for the rest of his life. And jealousy, at every man that gets to talk to her when it should be him. There is want and need and longing, ever since she had kissed him in her office not too long ago. And lust and love and _everything_, ever since she'd walked into his life; even if he had only recently realized that very fact.

"Do you think you'd be able to handle this situation, Harvey?" The deep baritone of Carlyle Smith harshly pulls Harvey back from his thoughts.

"I'm sorry, Carlyle. I couldn't hear that last part over the music. Could you please repeat it?" Harvey apologizes, taking another sip of his drink in order to clear his head.

"A merger with our biggest competitor. Do you think you could make that happen?" Carlyle asks again a little louder, looking at Harvey with an expectant expression.

"Of course," Harvey replies confidently. "If there is a way to make it happen, I will make it happen."

"What about the Federal Trade Commission?" Matthew, the CFO of _Goldstar Media_, wants to know.

"I know people, who know people. I'm not the best closer this city has ever seen for nothing," Harvey reassures the two, his eyes already drifting through the room again to find Donna.

"Alright, Harvey, you've convinced me," Smith chuckles. "When can we sign the LOI?"

"You can stop by the office tomorrow around lunchtime, and we can go over the details," Harvey responds, focusing on the two men before him again.

"Wonderful," Carlyle smiles, reaching his hand out in Harvey's direction.

"I can't wait to work with you on the merger, Carlyle," Harvey replies politely and shakes the older man's hand to seal their deal.

"Great. Well. With business out of the way now, I say we should have some fun. And there are also a few more people I'd like to introduce you to."

~o~o~

Another hour and another drink later, Harvey learns that his and Carlyle's definitions of "fun" range on opposite sides of the spectrum. While in theory the people Harvey gets to meet all belong to New York's high society and could doubtlessly mean important follow-up business, he doesn't really care about a single one of them and his head had been done paying attention halfway into this new conversation.

Because what his head hasn't been done paying attention to is Donna. At all times, he knows exactly where she is and as the evening progresses and the alcohol loosens the atmosphere, he more and more often finds her eyes finding his as well. A charge of lightning surges through him every single time their eyes meet and he isn't really sure if it's just his imagination, but the more often it happens, the more intense those eye contacts seem to get. They last longer, transpire more meaning; until Harvey no longer knows what's real and what isn't.

His heart is continuing to hammer in his chest and his physical reaction to seeing her in that dress is slowly giving way to an even more powerful emotional reaction, when it becomes clearer and clearer that he wants to have her by his side, not just as his colleague but as so much more than that. He wants her to stand close enough so he could rest his arm around her waist or on the small of her back. He wants her to stand close enough so he could lean in and press a kiss against her temple if he so desired (and he does desire). He wants her to stand close enough so he could smell her perfume and to get lost in the sound of her voice when she talked to the boring people in front of him. And he wants her to stand close enough so that everyone would know that she belonged to him; finally stopping men and women alike from checking her out.

How could he have let it come to this? How could _they_ have let it come to this? Standing here in this room full of people, while their attention rests solely on the other, _it_ has never been more obvious to him. What he wants. What he _needs_.

As if Donna had heard his thoughts, their eyes meet across the room again just then; the moment sending another bolt of lightning down his spine. She holds their gaze for the longest while, her hazel eyes daring him to come over and say out loud what their eyes have been saying for the past few hours. It isn't until her conversational partner draws her attention back to him again that the moment gets broken, and as she laughs at something the man has said to her, that bolt of lightning shoots right through Harvey's heart.

~o~o~

"Can I have another Macallan 18, please?" Harvey asks, leaning against the bar with one elbow on the counter. He had needed a five-minute break, from talking and from listening and especially from the intensity that had been growing between him and Donna. The latter in particular had driven him to get another drink, in the hopes of the alcohol being able to help dampen the overwhelming urge to do something stupid; like stride across the room and kiss her or blurt out his love for everyone to hear. If anything though, the liquid only triggers even more boldness inside of him.

Just then, the air around him shifts noticeably. And while he usually isn't the kind of attentive and sensitive person to pick up on things like energies, things have always been different when it came to Donna.

"Congratulations, Harvey," her low voice announces her close proximity, seconds before her hand lands on his shoulder blade for a quick rub. "I heard you closed Smith."

Harvey twists his head slightly, trying to focus on her and not on the touch that is burning a hole in his back. "How is that even possible? It just happened a little while ago. And we haven't talked to each other."

"Harvey, when will you learn," Donna chuckles, signaling the bartender to bring her the same drink as Harvey had just received. That high-pitched giggle that echoed through her chuckle for barely a second lets him know that Donna has already had more to drink than she usually does at events like these.

"I _know_. You're Donna," Harvey forestalls her, knowing without the shred of a doubt that that line would have been her next one. Because he _has_ learned. Everything.

Their gazes meet quickly from the corner of their eyes, both still standing in weird angles at the bar; not yet ready to face each other and that unspoken thing between them just then.

"Well, it's all about timing," Donna replies then, revealing one of her many secrets. "I was talking to Carlyle's wife when he texted her to contact their assistant, so she could get a head start on collecting all the needed files for tomorrow's meeting."

"Tonight?" Harvey asks surprised.

"How many times did _you_ have me working until midnight and beyond?" Donna shoots back, raising an eyebrow at him.

He can't really say anything to that, the reminder of those times long gone only making it all that more obvious how far they've come and how they are still nowhere close enough to be where he wants them to be. To be _what_ he wants them to be.

Gulping down his scotch in one go, the golden liquid burning its way down his throat, he can feel its immediate effect on his words and fears and restraint. He probably should have stopped after the third drink about two hours ago because the fifth one just now is really doing things to his head that it shouldn't be doing while Donna is standing so close, looking the way that she does.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?" The words slip out before he has any chance to stop them and the way her eyes widen at his confession makes his heart almost leap out of his chest. He's pretty sure she could hear it hammering away, even over the loud music in the background.

"Harvey…" Donna begins, disbelief and doubt hardening her features right in front of his eyes.

"You do. I know you said you don't feel comfortable in that dress but believe me... You do. Look _very_ beautiful," he repeats. And while there is a huge and loud part of him that wants him to shut up, that tiny, brave part fueled by alcohol is urging him to finally let out the words he's been holding back for too long.

"Thank you, Harvey, that is very kind of you to say," Donna replies gratefully, and that tentative smile on her lips that doesn't quite reach her eyes makes it hard for him to read her.

He waits a second for the usual panic to set in, the one that would hold him back or make him run, but apparently between all the other, louder emotions that need release, panic has taken a step back. All the words are right there, in his head and on his tongue, finally ready to spill. "I'm not saying it out of kindness, Donna," he responds, standing up straighter and turning his body fully in her direction.

Her movements are mirroring his on instinct and all of a sudden they stand facing each other properly, Harvey only now realizing how very close she's been the entire time. There is a curious glint in her eyes before it's replaced by a more guarded expression. Her rosy cheeks and her dilated pupils convince him that she's indeed had enough alcohol as well and yet, somehow, she still seems to have a better grip at her emotions than he is currently having.

"Okay, Harvey," Donna returns, crossing her arms in front of her body. Harvey tries to not get distracted by the way that posture pushes her breasts into his field of vision, but he knows that this conversation is more important than _that _and in the end that certainty is what makes it easy to focus on Donna instead. "If it's not kindness, what is it then?"

Her voice is stoic as for the hundredth time she's giving him the opportunity to say _something_ to alter their tiring status quo. To say anything. _To say everything_. Her eyes are begging him to do so and the words are already dancing on the tip of his tongue.

And yet. The gravity of the moment is rendering him speechless, as he realizes that this could be it. _The_ moment. The one that would define all other moments that were yet to come.

"What, afraid to say it?" Donna questions after the silence stretches too long, breaking the eye contact, at last, defeat rolling off of her in waves. "Yeah, that's not a surprise."

The way her voice breaks and the way her shoulders slump is breaking his heart because he knows it's his inability to communicate in the past that has instilled those worries and frustration deep inside of her.

Not again though. _Never_ again. It is finally time to prove her wrong.

"I'm… no. Donna, I'm not afraid to say it," Harvey replies confidently, taking another tiny step closer towards her. "I haven't been saying it out of kindness but because I mean it. Because you are. The most beautiful woman I have ever met. Tonight. And every night. And I can't pretend any longer that it isn't true."

And then the truth is out at last and instantly Harvey can feel the shackles around his heart loosen and falling away.

His eyes bore into hers, insistently and emphatically, hoping to convey every emotion that is bubbling inside of him.

Donna studies him and he knows she could probably read him like an open book.

"What are you saying, Harvey?" Donna still wants to know, voice unwavering.

"You _know_ what I'm saying."

"I need you to say it, Harvey" Donna almost begs him, already taking the tiniest of steps back away from him. "You need to be able to say it."

Another silence settles between them, that's loaded with all the unsaids of years in the past. And then it mixes with frustration because he can't seem to find the right words among all the ones that are swirling in his head.

She takes another step back and a slight panic rises inside of him after all, as she physically and emotionally pulls back from him. Harvey is just about to open his mouth again, wanting to ask her to get out of here so they could talk in private when a shadow moves in from the side.

"Harvey, there you are. I was looking all over for you. There is one more friend I want to introduce you to," Carlyle announces and claps on Harvey's back excitedly. "You should come with us as well, Donna."

"Oh, I wish I could! But my taxi just came and I really gotta head home. I have an early start tomorrow," Donna apologizes sweetly, her whole focus shifting from Harvey to Mr. Smith.

"That's unfortunate but absolutely understandable," the older man says with a disappointed smile. "But I'll see you tomorrow at the office, right?"

"Oh, you definitely will," Donna confirms with a nod.

"It was wonderful meeting you, Donna. Have a pleasant night," Carlyle bids her farewell, shaking her hand.

"Enjoy the rest of the evening, gentlemen," Donna replies, only then looking back at Harvey again who had a panicked expression flashing on his face.

"_Donna_," he says, once more putting everything he couldn't say into his eyes and that single word, praying that she knew that their conversation wasn't over.

As Harvey follows Carlyle, he turns back around one last time, catching another glimpse at Donna who empties her Macallan in one gulp.

That is the last Harvey sees of her, and the hole she's left behind is huge and dark and scary.

~o~o~

It's past midnight when Harvey finally arrives at home. On the taxi ride to his condo, he had contemplated if he should tell the driver to drop him off at Donna's place; the desire to finish their conversation so strong that he couldn't bear the thought of leaving it like that until the following day. But it's been an hour since Donna had left and he didn't want to risk waking her. So instead, he'd decided to come back home, even when it is killing him and even when he knows he probably wouldn't be getting any sleep that night anyway.

With his mind purely focused on getting a final drink for the night, Harvey doesn't even notice the soft light that is coming from his living room. Only when he rounds the corner, are his senses attacked by the sight that is lying out before him and for a second he thinks he must be dreaming because what he's seeing couldn't possibly be real. His heart thunders almost painfully, as he takes Donna in, who is sitting invitingly on his kitchen island, her legs crossed and with the slit having ridden up, she's flashing more skin than she has all night. On the island beside her lie the keys he had given back to its rightful owner not too long ago, making the question how she's gotten inside null and void.

Donna has helped herself to a drink already and she brings the tumbler to her lips, as their eyes finally meet. With his whole body pulsating to get closer, Harvey watches her as she takes a big gulp; her cheeks once again turning rosy under his heated gaze.

The lamp in the corner is setting her dark sequins on fire, once again illuminating her in a breathtaking glow that instills a blinding need to touch her.

"You need to say it, Harvey," Donna repeats her words from earlier, and just like that they are right back where they were at that party, feelings and emotions and tension and all.

Harvey walks closer, one hand reaching for the kitchen counter, still in a safe enough distance to where Donna is sitting.

He takes a deep breath. Because he knows without a doubt then that this _is_ the moment. The one that would be defining all others that would come next.

Having watched her in that dress for hours; having her in his life but not having her in his arms for decades, is finally catapulting him past his fears and insecurities because he would be damned if he'd let another day pass without trying to make sense of everything that lies between them.

"I want you," Harvey simply states then. "I want everything with you. Today, tomorrow and for the rest of our lives."

At his words, he can see the emotions rushing over Donna's face. Surprise, disbelief, doubt. Which are just as quickly replaced by hope and affection and need. With their gazes locked intensely, she places her glass beside her; the motion daring him to come closer.

Harvey's eyes turn darker as he takes the last steps towards her; his hand sliding over the cold surface leading up to where she's sitting.

"I want you, Donna. And I _need_ you," Harvey exhales deeply, his voice already dropping an octave, just like she remembered it to do from way back when.

Donna remains silent as the words and the truth settle between them and take root; their reality shifting from what they used to be to what they are going to be from here on out.

He can see how and when she makes her decision. To trust him. To trust them. To have gotten enough truth for now, even when they both know there'd have to be a lot more talking done.

And they would do so. Later. Tomorrow. Always.

Right now, they needed to have a different kind of conversation. One where they'd let their bodies do the talking because hours and months and years of tension is finally wearing them down.

"God, you have _no_ idea what you've been missing, Specter," Donna aspirates seductively, her vibrato instinctively adjusting to his.

Not that he would have needed any more encouragement than the intense look in her eyes, but it's in that very moment that Donna uncrosses her legs in a daring invitation, and the gesture sets his whole body on fire just like that. Looking at him, while looking like _that_, he thinks she might never have looked sexier than right then and there; with her fiery waves dancing around her shoulders, her eyes dark and lustful, her rosy lips inhaling and exhaling heavy breaths, breasts swaying with every movement, and freckled skin over freckled skin that's barely covered enough to leave anything to the imagination.

His heart churns with jealousy for all but a second at the thought of everyone who had gotten to see her like that tonight, before jealousy gives way to a triumphant roar at the fact that she came home to him; wanting him and needing him, just as much as he wanted her and needed her. Already, his whole body is tingling with the anticipation of finally being with her again and his veins open their gates to let blood rush through him like a tsunami.

"What _am_ I missing?" Harvey rasps, his fingertips just then reaching the outer part of her thigh. Immediately goosebumps cover her naked skin and a low moan rumbles through her chest, as his hand slides fully over her leg.

As if on their own accord, her legs spread even further and without another second of hesitation, Harvey steps between them at last.

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough," Donna breathes, her words eliciting another surge of blood to rush south and right into his groin.

Both of his hands find her bared thighs and in a slow but steady motion, he lets them travel up and down, while his heated eyes lock with hers. The gaze only lasts for a heartbeat or two, until neither can't withstand it any longer and their lips finally crash in a hungry kiss.

There is a certain kind of desperation caught between them; the other's lips like a drop of water after having had to wander through the desert for years. Her arms sneak around his neck almost frantically, while her high-heeled feet are digging into the back of his thighs, pulling him even closer. Harvey in return inches her further towards the edge of the counter, resulting in her being as tightly pressed against him as the position and her dress allowed.

The level of intensity when they come together like _this_ has always been unmatched compared to everything they'd experienced with others in the past. Their first time had started a hunger that no amount of time and diversion has ever been able to fully quench it. And they are both craving it, once again. The intensity. The love. The blinding passion.

It's a perpetual hunger that is just now making itself forcefully known again; on their lips and their skins and further down between their legs. There is a yearning to touch and to be touched in return, and it's overwhelming and blinding and all-consuming.

Donna's arms are the first to move, as she leans herself back ever so slightly to reach for the buttons of his shirt and his vest, making quick process of both strips in one go. Greedily her hands find his toned chest; the skin on skin contact eliciting a low groan from Harvey, which makes him break their kiss at last. For a short moment, their eyes meet again, Harvey needing the reassurance that it's okay to happen like this. Her wordless answer comes in the way her hands slide over his chest and down over his well-defined stomach, whose muscles twitch beneath her longing touch.

That's when Harvey leans in again, his lips going straight for her neck next. He knows every freckle there by heart, has kissed and licked and nibbled at every single one of them several times in the past, and yet, he knows he would never get tired of doing it over and over and over again. Though quicker and less thoroughly this time around, because the burning desire to be one with her is already killing every other thought with every second that passes.

His lips leave a trail of hot and wet kisses over her shoulder and then along the neckline that's only barely covering her chest. Donna leans back slightly to give him better access and her roaming hands cease under Harvey's expert ministrations. Carefully pulling the dress aside with his fingers, he frees even more skin of the sequins in the process. Without much resistance, the fabric falls from her shoulders and Harvey continues to cover each exposed part with his mouth and tongue.

Need is pulsating through him as thickly as lava, his whole body already burning for her after only a few minutes of kissing and touching her like this. And he knows this one won't last long; too wired are all of his nerve endings already and too loud Donna's moans echoing through the night. Harvey's hands drop to her waist again, then sliding from there down to her knees, where he's twisting his wrists slightly so that his fingers can travel upwards on her sensitive skin inside. A groan of frustration escapes Donna's lips, as Harvey stops at the hem of the skirt, moving to the outside and beginning the caress all over again. Each time he slides upwards, he inches a little further only to stop and pull back and begin anew.

Donna is slowly losing her composure, Harvey notices through the needy fog in his head, judging by how her moans intensify. It's after the fourth or fifth round when he decides he's teased her enough, finally moving forward to where he knows she wants him the most. Just then, a current electrocutes his entire being when his fingertips find hot and wet flesh instead of lace that's usually covering her. The realization of his discovery makes his already rock hard cock press tightly against his slacks, the friction almost sufficient to send him flying over the edge.

"No panties," Harvey groans huskily, his voice almost breaking under the intensity of his desire. Her eyes are onyx as he finds them, the tipsy sparkle now replaced by a much darker twinkle that's pulling him in. Even if only for a moment, because then she is leaning in, mouth hovering dangerously close to his ear. He can feel her hot breath cascading down his neck, the tiny hair standing on alert with every further breath she releases against his skin.

"I'm not wearing _anything_ beneath this," Donna sighs into his ear; triggering a forceful tremble to wreck his body. His whole world is spinning right there in her arms and he's grateful that she's still wrapped around him the way that she is, for he doesn't know if he'd possess the strength to keep standing after that intimate revelation.

Just when Harvey thinks he couldn't possibly be turned on more by her (tonight or ever), Donna finds a way to do just that; shifting everything he knew into a new reality that's even more perfect and fulfilling than it was before. He wonders if he would ever get enough of that feeling; if he would ever get used to the love and intensity that keeps growing between them with every additional day they get to spend together. And then he feels the tip of her tongue teasing his earlobe, as her hand reaches for his pants and the overwhelming shiver that runs down his spine is all the answer he needs.

It urges on his own movements; his hands settling more firmly against the apex of her thighs. Her center is emanating a scorching heat and the wetness already pooling there makes it ever so easy to let his index finger slide between her lips. Donna's head falls limply against his shoulder, her lips pressing against his neck to drown out a fevered groan. It's just the tip of his finger that teases her clit but Donna's forceful reaction to the touch is quickly evaporating his restraint.

Pulling his upper body slowly and carefully back from her, Donna finds his eyes with a desperate glimmer in hers. The look makes him want to chuckle, but the fire burning inside of him is wanting him to continue, so he gently pushes her back on the counter, before he pulls her waist even closer to the edge. Nudging her thighs apart with his hands, the dress rides further up in the process; revealing her pulsating core to Harvey's greedy eyes. He watches his fingers as they so effortlessly slide through her folds again, more wetness welcoming his purposeful touch. Then his gaze wanders to her face, finding her half-hooded eyes even darker than before.

Another aroused groan escapes her parted lips, as Harvey lets his index finger glide into her tight heat; her walls contracting forcefully upon the intrusion. Donna sinks further back on her elbows, strength leaving her body as Harvey releases his magic on her. And though he'd love nothing more than to keep watching her come undone while his hand moves relentlessly between her legs, her intoxicating scent is like a siren call to his tongue. So after another moment of intense eye contact, he finally breaks it; leaning down instead to close the distance between his face and her body.

Which almost comes off the counter in ecstasy, when his tongue finds her clit at last; pressing against it tightly for all but a second before he begins an alternating rhythm of tiny circles and intense flicks. He can feel every movement, every ounce of arousal it sparks in her, deep inside of his own body as well, his cock straining to be freed as a fierce coiling begins to spread. Tension is traveling from her into him and from him into her, tightening that invisible bond that's always there between them. And with every added thrust of his fingers and with every added flick of his tongue, the tension only builds that much more until her fluttering walls announce the incoming wave of euphoria. Speeding up his even but vigorous movements are soon the final push Donna needs, and with a cry of his name and her hands grabbing his hair, she explodes beneath him and around him; her walls pulsating as an earth-shattering orgasm trembles through her body.

Harvey doesn't let go but gradually slows down his movements, as she keeps riding out her high. Only when the tension rushes out of her, when her grip on his hair loosens and her body sinks further back on the counter, does Harvey finally pull away from her with a satisfied smirk on his lips.

"That's what _you are_ missing out on when you're not with me," Harvey whispers, slowly withdrawing his fingers before letting them slide back into her just as slowly. Her over-sensitized walls are clenching around him, and the movement is enough to render her speechless and immobile for another minute or two.

When some sort of life and strength had taken residence in Donna's muscles and bones again, she pushes herself up and her hand wraps around his wrist to still his movement at last.

"I guess it's a good thing then that I'm _with_ you now," Donna replies, her voice still a bit breathless and shaky.

As are her fingers, as she resumes her work on his pants. Their eyes lock as her hand cups his hardness over his boxer briefs, gently squeezing and teasing as Harvey pushes his slacks down. Just a few touches are sufficient to send Harvey into a near frenzy, himself too aroused from arousing _her_ to have much will left. That's why they make a quick process of his underwear then as well because all they want now, all they need now is to finally be one again.

With his hands on her waist and with her hand on his cock, they simultaneously pull each other closer until his tip is at her core. Letting his hardness slide through her folds for a few heartbeats long is all he can take before he reaches that point of no return and with a pleading look in his eyes, Donna finally leads him to where they both want him to be.

And then a single push is all it takes for their bodies to unite in that all-consuming and fulfilling connection they could solely find within each other.

They still for a moment; senses and feelings focused on the other as they both adjust to the overwhelming intenseness of reality that feels like a dream all the same. And when Harvey begins to move, first slow and evenly but soon more impatient and hasty, every thrust and every touch, every kiss and every moan shoots them closer to the stars.

Donna hikes up her leg on his waist and he secures it there with a tight grip of his hand; the new position letting him slide in even deeper than before. Her walls are already beginning to convulse again and while he wishes their moment didn't have to end so soon, he is relieved to know that she would be right there with him, just like she always is.

Harvey speeds up his thrust some more; the angle and fierceness of his length hitting all the right spots deep inside of her rhythmically and continuously. He's rewarded with her walls clenching around him even tighter and the added pressure triggers that all too familiar tingle in his groin. It would only be a few more thrusts now, he knows, and to ensure that they'd be shooting for the stars together, he sneaks his free hand to where their bodies are joined; his thumb finding her bundle of nerves once more.

With their eyes firmly resting on each other, pleasure and passion etched on every crease and inch of their faces, they lastly give themselves over to primal instinct. The relentlessness of his thumb and his cock is what pushes Donna over the cliff first, only mere moments later, and in an explosion of light and stars, she pulls him right along with her, his hips continuing to bump into her, as they overcome gravity in that magical bubble surrounding them.

Donna's arms wrap around his neck, and his in return around her waist, holding her as close as possible as she trembles in his embrace. Both are breathing heavily in a desperate attempt to fill their lungs with oxygen and it takes them a small eternity to come down from that mind-blowing high.

It's Donna who pulls back first, finding Harvey's gaze instantaneously. His eyes twinkle with the aftermath of their union; love and desire and satisfaction all blurring in his dark pools that always make it so incredibly easy to get lost in.

"If I'd known a lack of panties would get us here like this, I'd not have worn them a lot sooner," Donna chuckles, still a little breathless.

Harvey's reply is an equally deep chuckle but instead of saying anything, he leans in to kiss her. Their lips brush gently and leisurely, all desperateness and hunger dissolved for now. When they break apart a moment later, Harvey carefully withdraws from her body and an audible hiss immediately echoes through the silence of the room. The feeling of their physical connection dissipating would probably be something neither of them would ever get used to.

"Are you okay?" Harvey asks then, pulling back a sweaty strand of hair from her face.

"I've never been better," Donna sighs with a soft smile on her lips, as she fumbles with her dress to slip it back over her shoulders. "But I'm ready for bed now."

"Good. Because so am I," Harvey replies relieved, both of his hands wrapping around her waist then to help her down from the kitchen counter.

He holds on to her for a moment longer, making sure that she is standing securely on her feet again. They kiss again quickly before Harvey gets busy pulling his pants up and fastening them so he wouldn't stumble over them on his way to the bedroom.

Donna is already on her way, the usual sway of her hips drawing his whole attention right back to her. Only now does he really take in the ten-inch heels she's wearing, that make her legs appear to be even longer than they already are. They only add that much more to her breathtaking appearance; the lamp once again setting the sequins on her dress on fire. They look like tiny stars sparkling on the night sky, with Donna as the sun and the moon lightening up their existence. Mesmerized by the aura surrounding her, his breath gets caught in his throat for the millionth time that night.

"And you really aren't wearing anything beneath that dress?" Harvey calls after her, his voice almost back to normal by then.

Donna turns around, mischief written all over her face. He doesn't get a vocal reply but as she turns back around and saunters off into the direction of his bedroom, she pulls down the zipper on the left side of the dress. With every further step she takes, the sparkling piece slides down her slender body; revealing more and more that indeed, only naked skin lies beneath.

It might just be one of the most erotic sights he's ever seen; and with his body reacting accordingly, Harvey hurries after her at last; and intertwined physically and emotionally, they give themselves over to the night and _forever_.

* * *

_**The End - Part I**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Falling For The Stars (canon)**_

* * *

When the door falls closed behind him, Harvey can finally leave work behind and breathe more freely again. He's home unusually late that night, with the firm having kept him in the office much longer than it normally does ever since they've moved to Seattle.

For that and many more reasons, the move across the country had been one of the best choices they've ever made. Both Donna and Harvey love working with Mike and Rachel again and even if it didn't feel quite like it had back in New York, it feels close enough to make them feel comfortable and happy for now. What both Donna and Harvey love even more though, is the fact that they finally have a lot more free time to spend with each other. With the constant pressure and danger of clients and enemies coming after them having been lifted off their shoulders, it emotionally and mentally set them free in ways they never knew possible.

Now, they oftentimes are able to leave the office before the sun even begins to set and when important 'morning meetings' keep them from the office (which they regularly do these days), no one questions their whereabouts or gives them shit for being late. That constant craving to _be_ with each other has become stronger than it has ever been before, now that it is no longer watered down by work and rules and duty. They have the time; and they consciously _take_ the time to discover that one side of their relationship that had been missing from it for over a decade.

When they aren't at work or with each other, Donna attends yoga classes three evenings a week, while Harvey has upped his game in a nearby boxing studio, resulting in both of them being in a more perfect physical and mental state than they've ever been before. They'd only recently finished furnishing their new home (a small house by the sea with a huge window front looking over the water) and could now finally use the additional free evenings just for themselves. Cooking, taking walks, reading on the couch or watching '_Survivor'_, which he'd somehow managed to finally get Donna into as well. It's probably just the feet massages she always receives while watching it with him but as long as she's by his side and enjoying the time just as much, he doesn't really care about the real reason behind it.

It technically would have been another one of their 'Survivor' dates this very night, but all through the afternoon, it had become more and more apparent that it was going to be a very long day at the office, which is why they had postponed it to the upcoming evening. And because Rachel and Donna couldn't be of any help with Mike's and Harvey's latest, nerve-wracking case, the women had decided to give their husbands some space and hit the town for some much-needed girls time on this Friday night instead.

That's why it's now nearly midnight because both Harvey and Mike had totally lost track of time, especially since no one was waiting at home for them to _get_ home. The condo lies in total darkness; with only the floor lamp in the open kitchen and living area they had set to automatically turn itself on after dawn shining a soft and golden light out the door and onto the hallway.

Tiredly and carelessly, Harvey hangs his jacket and tie on the wardrobe at the entrance, too beat to even bear the thought of rummaging through their huge walk-in closet to get it safely and neatly stored away. While rolling back the sleeves of his dress shirt as he walks down the hallway, all his mind is set on is getting a quick nightcap before he would undoubtedly collapse into bed. Normally he'd wait up for Donna but she still hadn't texted him that she's on her way back home and he doubts that he'd have much strength left to last that long.

With an exhausted sigh, Harvey finally enters the living room and stops dead in his tracks when he finds a dark shadow hovering on the kitchen counter in the corner of the room. A sharp hiss escapes him, one hand coming up on reflex to cover his hammering chest.

"Christ, Donna," Harvey grumbles, as shock and relief mix in the tone of his voice.

"You're home," Donna states earnestly, while she's trying to suppress a giggle; and it's enough to tell Harvey everything he needs to know about the state that she's in.

Though that thought is pretty much instantaneously pushed aside when he walks closer and finally gets a chance to take in her appearance more properly. It makes his heart stumble all over again; the way she's sitting cross-legged on the counter, her back leaning against the wall behind her. Her sequined dress is way, _way_ too short, and how it sparkles in the soft light of the lamp and illuminates her in a mysterious and tantalizing glow draws Harvey almost magnetically even closer to her. Donna's toned legs seem to go on forever and the manner in which her intertwined arms are pushing up her breasts robs Harvey even of his last breath.

"Donna, what…," he begins, but his eyes are roaming between her face and her cleavage and the slit on her thigh so quickly, that he loses his train of thoughts and words in the span of less than a second.

"I've been waiting for you, husband," Donna drawls, her eyes not leaving his even once as he continues to close the distance.

"You're drunk," he states in return, the sparkling in her eyes always a telltale sign when she's had one drink too many.

"Not drunk. Just tipsy," she defends herself immediately, sitting up straighter now with a teasing smile on her face. The dress shifts with her movements; the neckline dropping lower and revealing even more skin of her chest, just like the slit on the side reveals way too much skin of her muscular thigh.

Harvey's eyes turn dark as he takes the last steps towards her; his hand sliding over the cold marble leading up to where she's sitting. "Please tell me you didn't go out like this," Harvey exhales deeply, his voice already dropping that all too familiar octave, just like it always does when need and longing begin to take over.

"I did," she confirms his worries in a low tone. "And you have _no_ idea what you've been missing, Specter," Donna aspirates seductively, her vibrato instinctively adjusting to his.

Not that he would have needed any more encouragement than the intense look in her eyes, but it's in that very moment that Donna uncrosses her legs in a daring invitation, and the gesture sets his whole body on fire just like that. Looking at him, while looking like _that_, he thinks she might never have looked sexier than right then and there; with her fiery waves dancing around her shoulders, her eyes dark and lustful, her rosy lips inhaling and exhaling heavy breaths, breasts swaying with every movement, and freckled skin over freckled skin that's barely covered enough to leave anything to the imagination.

His heart churns with jealousy for all but a second at the thought of everyone who had gotten to see her like that tonight, before jealousy gives way to a triumphant roar at the fact that she came home to him; wanting him and needing him, just as much as he wanted her and needed her. Already, his whole body is tingling with the anticipation of finally being with her again and his veins open their gates to let blood rush through him like a tsunami.

"What _am_ I missing?" Harvey rasps, his fingertips just then reaching the outer part of her thigh. Immediately goosebumps cover her naked skin and a low moan rumbles through her chest, as his hand slides fully over her leg.

As if on their own accord, her legs spread even further and without another second of hesitation, Harvey steps between them at last.

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough," Donna breathes, her words eliciting another surge of blood to rush south and right into his groin.

Both of his hands find her bared thighs and in a slow but steady motion, he lets them travel up and down, while his heated eyes lock with hers. The gaze only lasts for a heartbeat or two, until neither can't withstand it any longer and their lips finally crash in a hungry kiss.

There is a certain kind of desperation caught between them; the other's lips like a drop of water after having had to wander through the desert for years. Her arms sneak around his neck almost frantically, while her high-heeled feet are digging into the back of his thighs, pulling him even closer. Harvey in return inches her further towards the edge of the counter, resulting in her being as tightly pressed against him as the position and her dress allowed.

The level of intensity when they come together like _this_ has always been unmatched compared to everything they'd experienced with others in the past. Their first time had started a hunger that no amount of time and diversion has ever been able to fully quench it. And they are both craving it, once again. The intensity. The love. The blinding passion.

It's a perpetual hunger that is just now making itself forcefully known again; on their lips and their skins and further down between their legs. There is a yearning to touch and to be touched in return, and it's overwhelming and blinding and all-consuming.

Donna's arms are the first to move, as she leans herself back ever so slightly to reach for the buttons of his shirt and his vest, making quick process of both strips in one go. Greedily her hands find his toned chest; the skin on skin contact eliciting a low groan from Harvey, which makes him break their kiss at last. For a short moment, their eyes meet again, Harvey needing the reassurance that it's okay to happen like this. Her wordless answer comes in the way her hands slide over his chest and down over his well-defined stomach, whose muscles twitch beneath her longing touch.

That's when Harvey leans in again, his lips going straight for her neck next. He knows every freckle there by heart, has kissed and licked and nibbled at every single one of them several times in the past, and yet, he knows he would never get tired of doing it over and over and over again. Though quicker and less thoroughly this time around, because the burning desire to be one with her is already killing every other thought with every second that passes.

His lips leave a trail of hot and wet kisses over her shoulder and then along the neckline that's only barely covering her chest. Donna leans back slightly to give him better access and her roaming hands cease under Harvey's expert ministrations. Carefully pulling the dress aside with his fingers, he frees even more skin of the sequins in the process. Without much resistance, the fabric falls from her shoulders and Harvey continues to cover each exposed part with his mouth and tongue.

Need is pulsating through him as thickly as lava, his whole body already burning for her after only a few minutes of kissing and touching her like this. And he knows this one won't last long; too wired are all of his nerve endings already and too loud Donna's moans echoing through the night. Harvey's hands drop to her waist again, then sliding from there down to her knees, where he's twisting his wrists slightly so that his fingers can travel upwards on her sensitive skin inside. A groan of frustration escapes Donna's lips, as Harvey stops at the hem of the skirt, moving to the outside and beginning the caress all over again. Each time he slides upwards, he inches a little further only to stop and pull back and begin anew.

Donna is slowly losing her composure, Harvey notices through the needy fog in his head, judging by how her moans intensify. It's after the fourth or fifth round when he decides he's teased her enough, finally moving forward to where he knows she wants him the most. Just then, a current electrocutes his entire being when his fingertips find hot and wet flesh instead of lace that's usually covering her. The realization of his discovery makes his already rock hard cock press tightly against his slacks, the friction almost sufficient to send him flying over the edge.

"No panties," Harvey groans huskily, his voice almost breaking under the intensity of his desire. Her eyes are onyx as he finds them, the tipsy sparkle now replaced by a much darker twinkle that's pulling him in. Even if only for a moment, because then she is leaning in, mouth hovering dangerously close to his ear. He can feel her hot breath cascading down his neck, the tiny hair standing on alert with every further breath she releases against his skin.

"I'm not wearing _anything_ beneath this," Donna sighs into his ear; triggering a forceful tremble to wreck his body. His whole world is spinning right there in her arms and he's grateful that she's still wrapped around him the way that she is, for he doesn't know if he'd possess the strength to keep standing after that intimate revelation.

Just when Harvey thinks he couldn't possibly be turned on more by her (tonight or ever), Donna finds a way to do just that; shifting everything he knew into a new reality that's even more perfect and fulfilling than it was before. He wonders if he would ever get enough of that feeling; if he would ever get used to the love and intensity that keeps growing between them with every additional day they get to spend together. And then he feels the tip of her tongue teasing his earlobe, as her hand reaches for his pants and the overwhelming shiver that runs down his spine is all the answer he needs.

It urges on his own movements; his hands settling more firmly against the apex of her thighs. Her center is emanating a scorching heat and the wetness already pooling there makes it ever so easy to let his index finger slide between her lips. Donna's head falls limply against his shoulder, her lips pressing against his neck to drown out a fevered groan. It's just the tip of his finger that teases her clit but Donna's forceful reaction to the touch is quickly evaporating his restraint.

Pulling his upper body slowly and carefully back from her, Donna finds his eyes with a desperate glimmer in hers. The look makes him want to chuckle, but the fire burning inside of him is wanting him to continue, so he gently pushes her back on the counter, before he pulls her waist even closer to the edge. Nudging her thighs apart with his hands, the dress rides further up in the process; revealing her pulsating core to Harvey's greedy eyes. He watches his fingers as they so effortlessly slide through her folds again, more wetness welcoming his purposeful touch. Then his gaze wanders to her face, finding her half-hooded eyes even darker than before.

Another aroused groan escapes her parted lips, as Harvey lets his index finger glide into her tight heat; her walls contracting forcefully upon the intrusion. Donna sinks further back on her elbows, strength leaving her body as Harvey releases his magic on her. And though he'd love nothing more than to keep watching her come undone while his hand moves relentlessly between her legs, her intoxicating scent is like a siren call to his tongue. So after another moment of intense eye contact, he finally breaks it; leaning down instead to close the distance between his face and her body.

Which almost comes off the counter in ecstasy, when his tongue finds her clit at last; pressing against it tightly for all but a second before he begins an alternating rhythm of tiny circles and intense flicks. He can feel every movement, every ounce of arousal it sparks in her, deep inside of his own body as well, his cock straining to be freed as a fierce coiling begins to spread. Tension is traveling from her into him and from him into her, tightening that invisible bond that's always there between them. And with every added thrust of his fingers and with every added flick of his tongue, the tension only builds that much more until her fluttering walls announce the incoming wave of euphoria. Speeding up his even but vigorous movements are soon the final push Donna needs, and with a cry of his name and her hands grabbing his hair, she explodes beneath him and around him; her walls pulsating as an earth-shattering orgasm trembles through her body.

Harvey doesn't let go but gradually slows down his movements, as she keeps riding out her high. Only when the tension rushes out of her, when her grip on his hair loosens and her body sinks further back on the counter, does Harvey finally pull away from her with a satisfied smirk on his lips.

"That's what _you are_ missing out on when you're not with me," Harvey whispers, slowly withdrawing his fingers before letting them slide back into her just as slowly. Her over-sensitized walls are clenching around him, and the movement is enough to render her speechless and immobile for another minute or two.

When some sort of life and strength had taken residence in Donna's muscles and bones again, she pushes herself up and her hand wraps around his wrist to still his movement at last.

"I guess it's a good thing then that I'm _with_ you now," Donna replies, her voice still a bit breathless and shaky.

As are her fingers, as she resumes her work on his pants. Their eyes lock as her hand cups his hardness over his boxer briefs, gently squeezing and teasing as Harvey pushes his slacks down. Just a few touches are sufficient to send Harvey into a near frenzy, himself too aroused from arousing _her_ to have much will left. That's why they make a quick process of his underwear then as well because all they want now, all they need now is to finally be one again.

With his hands on her waist and with her hand on his cock, they simultaneously pull each other closer until his tip is at her core. Letting his hardness slide through her folds for a few heartbeats long is all he can take before he reaches that point of no return and with a pleading look in his eyes, Donna finally leads him to where they both want him to be.

And then a single push is all it takes for their bodies to unite in that all-consuming and fulfilling connection they could solely find within each other.

They still for a moment; senses and feelings focused on the other as they both adjust to the overwhelming intenseness of reality that feels like a dream all the same. And when Harvey begins to move, first slow and evenly but soon more impatient and hasty, every thrust and every touch, every kiss and every moan shoots them closer to the stars.

Donna hikes up her leg on his waist and he secures it there with a tight grip of his hand; the new position letting him slide in even deeper than before. Her walls are already beginning to convulse again and while he wishes their moment didn't have to end so soon, he is relieved to know that she would be right there with him, just like she always is.

Harvey speeds up his thrust some more; the angle and fierceness of his length hitting all the right spots deep inside of her rhythmically and continuously. He's rewarded with her walls clenching around him even tighter and the added pressure triggers that all too familiar tingle in his groin. It would only be a few more thrusts now, he knows, and to ensure that they'd be shooting for the stars together, he sneaks his free hand to where their bodies are joined; his thumb finding her bundle of nerves once more.

With their eyes firmly resting on each other, pleasure and passion etched on every crease and inch of their faces, they lastly give themselves over to primal instinct. The relentlessness of his thumb and his cock is what pushes Donna over the cliff first, only mere moments later, and in an explosion of light and stars, she pulls him right along with her, his hips continuing to bump into her, as they overcome gravity in that magical bubble surrounding them.

Donna's arms wrap around his neck, and his in return around her waist, holding her as close as possible as she trembles in his embrace. Both are breathing heavily in a desperate attempt to fill their lungs with oxygen and it takes them a small eternity to come down from that mind-blowing high.

It's Donna who pulls back first, finding Harvey's gaze instantaneously. His eyes twinkle with the aftermath of their union; love and desire and satisfaction all blurring in his dark pools that always make it so incredibly easy to get lost in.

"If I'd known a lack of panties would get us here like this, I'd not have worn them a lot sooner," Donna chuckles, still a little breathless.

Harvey's reply is an equally deep chuckle but instead of saying anything, he leans in to kiss her. Their lips brush gently and leisurely, all desperateness and hunger dissolved for now. When they break apart a moment later, Harvey carefully withdraws from her body and an audible hiss immediately echoes through the silence of the room. The feeling of their physical connection dissipating would probably be something neither of them would ever get used to.

"Are you okay?" Harvey asks then, pulling back a sweaty strand of hair from her face.

"I've never been better," Donna sighs with a soft smile on her lips, as she fumbles with her dress to slip it back over her shoulders. "But I'm ready for bed now."

"Good. Because so am I," Harvey replies relieved, both of his hands wrapping around her waist then to help her down from the kitchen counter.

He holds on to her for a moment longer, making sure that she is standing securely on her feet again. They kiss again quickly before Harvey gets busy pulling his pants up and fastening them so he wouldn't stumble over them on his way to the bedroom.

Donna is already on her way, the usual sway of her hips drawing his whole attention right back to her. Only now does he take in the ten-inch heels she's wearing, that make her legs appear to be even longer than they already are. They only add that much more to her breathtaking appearance; the lamp once again setting the sequins on her dress on fire. They look like tiny stars sparkling on the night sky, with Donna as the sun and the moon lightening up their existence. Mesmerized by the aura surrounding her, his breath gets caught in his throat for the millionth time that night.

"And you really aren't wearing anything beneath that dress?" Harvey calls after her, his voice almost back to normal by then.

Donna turns around, mischief written all over her face. He doesn't get a vocal reply but as she turns back around and saunters off into the direction of their bedroom, she pulls down the zipper on the left side of the dress. With every further step she takes, the sparkling piece slides down her slender body; revealing more and more that indeed, only naked skin lies beneath.

It might just be one of the most erotic sights he's ever seen; and with his body reacting accordingly, Harvey hurries after her at last; and intertwined physically and emotionally, they give themselves over to the night and _forever_.

* * *

_**The End - Part II**_

* * *

_A/N: Thank you my wonderful Nannalyn, who let me attack her with this without an ounce of complaint. You are a rockstar and I'll be forever grateful to call you a friend! XOXO_

_Thanks to Pat and Sarah for the idea and for giving me an outlet on what that dress did to me. XOXO_

_And thanks to everyone who sat through both stories; I hope you enjoyed reading them as much as I loved writing them. If you have a few minutes to spare, I'd love to hear your thoughts! xo_


End file.
